


Однострочники, 17.5. Дин для Сэма даже единорога поймает

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Teenagers, Unicorns
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Заявка:Дин всё сделает для захандрившего и разболевшегося Сэма, даже единорога поймает





	Однострочники, 17.5. Дин для Сэма даже единорога поймает

Для конкурса в школе Дин притащил не собаку и не лошадь. Не скунса и не бешеного кота, и даже не дохлую крысу.

Взамен сбежавшего по его вине хомяка, Дин припёр единорога. Сэм, всё ещё бледный после простуды только глазами моргал. Единорожек, совсем ещё маленький, хлопал пушистыми ресницами в ответ и скромно жевал ромашки из вазы. Радужный поводок скользил по изящной шее свободно, зверь совершенно не стремился на свободу.

— Как ты себе это представляешь? — только и спросил Сэм.

Вести зверёныша «как есть» и вправду, было плохой идеей. Поэтому Дин его замаскировал. В единорога. Бантик на хвост и мишуру на рог. Копыта, Дин, тихо матерясь, натёр краденой косметикой, чтоб блестели. Меланхоличное «Фыр-фыр» сошло за блеянье, а пукал зверёныш и вовсе бесшумно, радугу незаметно развеивал хвостом.

На конкурсе фантастических зверей они заняли почётное второе место. Их обошёл косомордый чихуахуа в чепчике. Призовую розетку нацепили на счастливого Сэма, а подарочное яблоко схрумкал невозмутимый единорог. Даже грустно стало, когда попрощавшись, он стряхнул поводок и растворился в тумане.

Всё получилось, и Дин надеялся, что самое главное Сэм не заметил.

— Дииииннн…

Упс.

— Он тебе помог, слушался, значит ты?

— Сэм!

— Ты соврал про Джесси. Девственник!

Дин стремительно покраснел.


End file.
